


Baby

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderplay, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asks Dean what he wants most out of their relationship, and offers a solution that Dean is all too willing to take on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo November Mini-Challenge: New Kinks Only challenge currently running upon Dreamwidth.

Dean sat slumped upon his bed, back resting against the wall behind him, legs stretched out over the sheet covered mattress lazily. A bottle of beer drooped from his hand, half full and growing slightly warm. He jiggled his foot restlessly to try and relieve the tense pins and needles buzzing through his veins, due to staying in one position for too long. His gaze skittered about the room, and his eyes, coupled with his foot were the only things that moved about his person.

Truth was, he was nervous. He and Castiel had been trying for a baby for some time now, and as yet, they'd met with little success. His mind wandered over the past few months, of the question that had prompted the whole strain of trying for a family.

They'd been sitting much as Dean was now, legs stretched in front of them upon a shared motel room bed, thighs pressed together from the lack of room upon the mattress. Castiel had slipped his hand into Dean's and the hunter had gripped the angel's hand after a brief moment's hesitation. Castiel either didn't mind that hesitation or he hadn't noticed; Dean was betting on the former. They both were still working upon Dean's issues with showing affection even though they both knew he felt love quite keenly, especially towards Castiel. The hunter knew that he'd much improved upon how he was before, venturing on reaching for Castiel first on occasion and sometimes extending to cuddling him in Sam's presence.

He thought of how they'd sat on that bed in silence and of how Castiel had turned a wide eyed, intense gaze upon him, eyes unblinking and catching in the light with their liquid lucidity. Dean had smirked at that look, but had tried to frown instead. Castiel hadn't been fooled for a minute; he knew that Dean was often more amused by him than he sometimes let on.

"What?" Dean asked, gruffly, when Castiel didn't immediately speak.

"What do you most want, Dean?" Castiel asked, surprising the hunter into a gape mouthed look.

"What?" Dean asked, finally.

"In our relationship. What do you most want out of it?" Castiel asked.

"You," Dean said, finally, after a moment's pause yet no less truthful because of it.

Castiel's brief smile was well worth the compliment and he leant forward to press a quick, yet ultimately dry little peck to Dean's cheek, breath blasting from his nose in quick bursts of air against the hunter's skin.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, softly, before settling more firmly against his side. "Is there anything else?"

"What is this, sweetheart? What are you getting at?" Dean asked, leaning away slightly to stare down at his lover cradled against his body.

"Would you like a baby, Dean?" Castiel asked, almost shyly, looking away with a similar trapped expression as he'd displayed in the brothel so many months ago.

Dean remembered that time with an all too brief smile, of how Castiel had looked so scared upon being approached by a pretty lady called Chastity. That was, of course, just before they'd started dating themselves, both finally realizing that they felt attracted to each other and not anyone else.

"A baby? Do you want a baby, Cas?" Dean had asked in surprise, not feeling as adverse to the idea as he'd once been.

After all, he'd thought that Ben Braeden had been his son once upon a time and had really hoped beyond all hope that he was. He'd been devastated to find out that Ben wasn't his son, yet tried not to show it too keenly. Lisa had, of course, picked up, and even commented upon, his disappointment. Dean had denied all knowledge of it and walked away from that life as quickly as he could. Since starting a relationship with Castiel, the angel had made no mention of children nor shown any predilection towards having any. Dean hadn't even known that the angel was capable of bearing children, yet now, to him, it seemed to make some kind of strange sense.

"I believe you humans call it becoming broody," Castiel had stated, adding verbal quote marks around the last two words and Dean could imagine the angel's long slender fingers making quote marks in the air again.

He smiled, thinking that despite everything, Castiel was slowly learning humanity, mostly from him and despite his best efforts otherwise, and despite his time spent in Heaven as a wavelength of celestial intent. He may not understand everything, Dean mused, but he was trying and had inadvertently picked up some cute mannerisms along the way. Dean had pulled Castiel closer into his body then and kissed the top of the angel's soft haired head, breath huffing against the dark strands in a sigh.

"Dean?" Castiel asked next, prompting the hunter into at least replying.

"I'm thinking sweetheart," Dean mumbled against Castiel's hair, breath ghosting and huffing against the angel's scalp. "I'm not against it, though."

"But?" Castiel had questioned, picking up on the hesitation in Dean's tone.

"Dude, you're male," Dean blurted.

"I am genderless, and can possess anyone I choose, be it male or female," Castiel reprimanded. "Gender assignations mean little to me, and pregnancy is a state most angels can employ when they choose the right partner."

"And you've found the right partner," Dean surmised, feeling proud that Castiel seemed to feel comfortable in making such statements.

"I have made my choice, yes," Castiel had replied. "I believe it to be the right one, too."

"Thanks, Cas. And now you're broody for a baby," Dean stated.

"Yes, I want to make a child with you," Castiel stated, leaning away to stare into Dean's eyes with liquid eyed intent.

Dean stared at Castiel, rubbing at the angel's arm slowly and thoughtfully and still did not feel scared off by the idea. Again, he thought of Ben Braeden and the disappointment he'd felt over discovering that the boy had not been his. He thought of creating life with Castiel and a warm glow had spread through his body at the thought.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I want a baby," he said, slowly. "I thought I had one once, but he wasn't mine. I want something, someone to call my own, Cas, a legacy to leave the world when I'm not here any more."

Castiel nodded slowly, gravely, listening as much to what Dean wasn't saying as much as he was. Dean was admitting that he wanted a baby with Castiel, that he felt comfortable and settled enough in their relationship to want to start a family and perhaps hope for a brief flash of happiness in a world that seemed all too cold and miserable at times. He smiled gently, benevolently and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's pliant mouth gently.

"Our baby will be as much mine as yours," he promised. "It will be a great honor to bear your child, Dean."

Dean had smiled at that yet said no more. For weeks afterwards, the couple had tried to conceive yet Castiel had known every time that it hadn't taken, that they were still without a child. They both had been determined to keep trying, bolstered by Castiel's confidence that it was only a matter of time and patience, yet Dean was quickly running out of the latter.

The hunter blinked back into the present as Castiel popped into the room on a flutter of wings and wind gusting about his form, eyes bright in an otherwise typically emotionless face. Dean stared up at him, breath held expectantly as the angel finally slowly nodded. Dean had already started to grin by the time that Castiel announced - "Dean, I'm pregnant."

"That is awesome, sweetheart," Dean said, as he pulled Castiel down onto the bed beside him.

The angel settled against him and Dean splayed one hand over the angel's abdomen, marvelling at the life already beginning to grow, as yet unseen, inside his lover. After weeks of trying, and almost giving up, it felt good to Dean that finally they'd succeeded, that they'd given life to their very own baby. He leant in and pressed a kiss to Castiel's mouth, lips working hungrily at lips as he eased Castiel onto his back, slotting between his legs easily. He massaged the angel's stomach gently, fingers rubbing over the soft skin of his lover's abdomen and making him purr in contentment. Dean started rutting his hips against his lover's, grinding his rapidly hardening dick against the angel's.

He felt aroused by the thought of his lover pregnant, and by the thought of him gradually thickening with child. Castiel had explained the mechanics to him, that while his vessel was male, his true form was not. He did not possess a gender, so could manifest himself as either male or female at will. While in the male form, he could become pregnant and function as a female would, abdomen plumping out and his nipples becoming tender. He could also lactate to feed their baby too. Dean moaned at the thought of it all, needing to be inside his lover and show him physically where words would not be sufficient how much he loved Castiel.

He leant away and slowly started to ease away Castiel's clothing, smiling at the trusting look held within the angel's eyes and expression. Castiel lay there, quiet, helping when he could, all too willing for Dean to take him as hard and as often as he wanted. As soon as Castiel was naked, skin glistening in the light, Dean soon divested himself of his own clothing, stopping on occasion to press tender kisses to Castiel's soft belly, imagining he was kissing their baby already. Castiel chuffed out a laugh every time, pleasure spreading through him at what Dean was conveying with wordless kisses bestowed upon his still slender waist and he loved Dean for it.

He knelt upon Dean's encouragement, ass exposed to the light and small whimpers purling in his throat as Dean worked him loose and wide with an expert hand and lube slick fingers. He continued kneeling, dark blue eyes intense as he watched Dean prepare himself, hand slicking cool lube over heated thick flesh eagerly. Finally, Dean laid back upon the bed, eyes half closed and dick curling in a hard line up towards his abdomen.

Castiel straddled his lover, sinking down upon Dean's dick and whining deep in his throat at the feel of the hunter thick and hard inside him, filling him up completely. He could feel the baby warm and still no more than a spark of life inside him and he threw his head back, pride and love coursing through him that he was going to give life to something they had created between them. His dick lay thick and heavy between his legs, curving up towards his abdomen in a hard flushed line and he started rocking against Dean's hips urgently. His limbs felt weak and heavy, desire making his whole body responsive to nothing else but Dean.

Dean supported his lover's waist as Castiel rode him, weight shifting constantly upon him as the angel thrust himself onto his dick rhythmically. He watched, transfixed as Castiel's face slackened with intense aroused pleasure, cheeks flushed and damp with sweat as they rocked and rutted on their bed.

Castiel started touching himself, fingers confident and somehow obscene curled around the thick line of his erection and his wrist pumped erratically against himself. He came, thick splashes of his cum pumping out over their writhing bodies, dick pulsing with the force of his orgasm. Dean shuddered and arched beneath his lover, lips stretched wide in a silent scream at the feel of the angel's orgasm rippling through his body and around Dean's thrusting dick. He came, climax ripped from him and spurting deep within his lover's body.

Finally they stilled and Castiel eased himself away, to lay beside Dean in sated contentment. They remained naked long into the night, content to kiss, to caress and to make endless love long into the small hours of the morning. Dean was happy, contented for the first time in a long while, feeling as though a large slice of his life had reached fruition with the promise of a baby growing within Castiel's healthy vessel. He rested one hand upon Castiel's middle, slim now yet burgeoning with the promise of becoming thick and plump with pregnancy. He reached down and fixed his mouth against one nipple, knowing that Castiel would lactate at some point and Castiel cradled him against his body, rocking him as though Dean were his child.

Dean felt comforted by the motion, somehow soothed and safe within the circle of his lover's arms. He continued laving at the raised nub of Castiel's nipple, tongue flicking against the peak of it as Castiel hummed a soothing tune. The hunter felt quiet,, safe, content as he hadn't for years and he relaxed, comforted by the soothing rocking motions of his lover.

Castiel smiled and dropped a kiss to Dean's head, before continuing to sing to Dean quietly. The need to nurture a life grew strong in him, transferred to Dean in lieu of their imminent baby and he heard snores start trickling from Dean's nose and mouth. The angel allowed himself a smile of contentment and he continued rocking his lover, soothing him whenever he shifted into wakefulness.

When the morning sun rose again, Castiel rolled onto his back, Dean heavy and sleepy on top of him, green eyes blinking languidly in the soft lemon yellow light. They made languid love that morning, bodies swinging in time as they whispered words of mutual love. Neither of them had felt such a connection with another as they did with each other, brought all the closer together by the promise of their as yet unborn child.

~fini~


End file.
